ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Man Standing, Part Two
}}} was the second episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. It concludes the story told in Last Man Standing, Part One and is subsequently the final appearance of Dennis Waterman as Gerry Standing. It also served as the first appearance of Larry Lamb as Ted Case. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) In the second part of an explosive double episode, Gerry fights to clear his name before his enemies catch up with him. Sasha and Steve enlist Fiona to help examine the evidence against the clock, while Danny takes Gerry on the run as they search frantically for the evidence they desperately need to prove his innocence - despite Gerry remaining tight-lipped about his involvement with dodgy dealings in his old unit. The stakes are high as the team go after one of the biggest crime families in London, and it's those closest to Gerry who are put dangerously in the firing line. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Dr Fiona Kennedy - *Caitlin Standing - *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *ex-DCI Ronald Sainsbury - Bernard Cribbins *Young Standing - Samuel Oatley *Dominic Chapman - Garry Cooper *Don Bryant - Nigel Cooke *Warren McCabe - Nigel Betts *Tommy Naylor - Adrian Lukis *Young Tommy Naylor - Leon Williams *DCI Martin Ackroyd - Michael Shaeffer *Rachel Woodcott - Ishia Bennison *Gerry's Elderly Neighbour - Deddie Davies Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson *1st Assistant Director - David Chalstrey *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Producer - Huw Kennair-Jones *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Andy Reeve *Location Assistant - Ellie Bleathman Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Sarah Howe *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Grainger *Standby Art Director - Russell Ellams *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Cassandra MacMahon *Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Gavin Grant *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Crispin Layfield *Stunt Performer - Lloyd Bass *Stunt Performer - Andrius Davidenas *Stunt Performer - Chris Pollard *Stunt Performer - Andy Smart Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Philip Gladwin *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Nigel Bunyan *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Gerry Standing has been arrested by DCI Sasha Miller in regards to the disapearance and murder of DCI Martin Ackroyd. Errors *There is a continuity error concerning who the mother of Caitlin Standing is. In all her appearances where she is portrayed by Jodie Kelly it is stated that Jayne Standing is her mother however, when she portrayed by , in this episode it is explicitly stated that her mother is Alison Standing. For the purposes of this wiki it shall remain as the former until more concrete evidence comes to light. Trivia *The name of this episode refers to to Gerry Standing's nickname, "Last Man Standing". It originated when he was in the CID and was the only person in his old squad to not be bought out. It is also a reference to the fact that he was last remaining member of the original UCOS team. *This was the second, and last, story to pick up straight from the previous episode. *This was the tenth episode to be both written and directed by the same person, Julian Simpson. *This episode served as the final appearance of Dennis Waterman as Gerry Standing. References Category:Series 12